Kapinoy Talent Center
IBC Talent Center is the training and talent agency and management of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation. It was designed to assistant of young talent in the Philippines. IBC Talent Center undergo training in acting, personality, development and physical enhancement before being cast in the television shows of IBC and the films of IBC Films, as well as its other film projects in the Philippines, commercial projects and corporate events. The most well-known talent search in showbiz industry all their talents made it to the top and created big names considered as the premiere star maker in the local entertainment industry. History 'Launching of IBC Talent Center' In October 5, 2012 when Mark A. Reyes, the program director and head of IBC Talent Center and Lito Ocampo Cruz, IBC executive vice-president (EVP) launched the creating for stable of Kapinoy superstars are exclusively called IBC Talent Center. The new generation of Kapinoy stars Cara Eriguel and Ton Rays for the dance music show variety DMZ-TV which was aired every Saturday. Meanwhile, its first major project for the IBC's very first primetime teleserye 5 Girls and Daddy which was launched in October 8, 2012 of the same year and starring Jeffrey Hidalgo is his own lead role, with their new talents of IBC are the child star Xyriel Manabat, and the teen actresses Tricia Santos and Sue Ramirez. In 2013, another project was the hit noontime youth show TODAS Kids, a kiddie version of the gag show in the 80's which was launched in April 1 of the same year and was supported by many exposure-driven activities for the talents such as mall shows, live concerts have been staged and even 2 record albums. IBC Talent Center continued to grow and the reputation of its artists also gaining. The IBC Talent Center also has an artist registry of actors and actress who fill roles in IBC shows, these are IBC own star and celebrity that was discovered and honed with new talents by doing that all the talents will have their own role in showbiz industry base on the results. Young stars aged 7-27 would undergo a rigid training program in the performing arts (acting, dance, voice) as well as personality development (speech, manners, self-enrichment courses). The stars of IBC talents since the network stars were all signed up with IBC Films and Regal Films. The IBC Talent Center creating a stable of new stars concentrated on star-building intended to develop potential stars and serve as a breeding ground of talent for other IBC projects for the talents such as mall shows, live concerts and even 2 record albums. Also, launched on the Miss Universe beauty pageant intended to develop potential stars of beaty pageant and serve as a breeding ground of talents for ther IBC projects with multi-dimensional (acting, singing, and dancing). In August 2013, the company began a reality TV-talent search called Superstar Circle which they grow and the reputation of its artists also gaining. 'Commercial stars and milestones' On August 12, 2013, IBC Publishing, Inc. were released, and along with the release of IBC Talent Center: The Kapinoy Center Star, a magazine type photo album of all the stars of the IBC Talent Center. Auditions were held weekly to seek out new artists for new types of shows with the major concerts and the hit movies for IBC Talent Center's prime artists. Artists from this batch became the stars of the teen drama series every Sunday afternoon Friends 4Ever, which was launched in March 2, 2014, top-billed by Janella Salvador of Janella in Wonderland and launched the showbiz careers Marlo Mortel of Janella in Wonderland, Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Francis Magundayao and Superstar Circle grand winner Liza Soberano and 1st-runner-up Diego Loyzaga. The show became very popular among young viewers and the clamor for its stars grew along with it; in particular love team of MarNella (Marlo and Janella), SueLil (Sue and Khalil) and LizGo (Liza and Diego). In March 29, 2014, Friends 4Ever Fans Day was slated to happen at the SM Megamall. The event drew an enormous crowd of screaming fans that caused a near breakdown of the venue. In 2015, IBC introduced its second batch of young stars via teen drama for Sunday afternoon Forever Barkada, featuring today's hottest teen stars Cherryz Mendoza who landed as a premier talent of Secarats Talent Management Services, along with Rico dela Paz, Kobe Paras, Cassy Legaspi, Belle Mariano, BJ Forbes, Eugene Herrera and Yna Uy. 'Secarats goes to IBC' In September 12, 2015, IBC signed a contract with Secarats Talent Management Services (STMS), a talent supplier on TV, film, commercial, print ads and offer quality, effective, innovative training for voice, dance, modeling and acting workshop under the leadership of STMS owner Francisco Abuan, Jr. to develop our own talented stars of IBC. In 2016, the partnership resulted for the two drama series of IBC under Secarats are the TV adaptation of Mars Ravelo classic Roberta and the Philippine adaptation of Korean drama series Glory Jane made an impact in the ratings game, and gained popularity the lead stars of Secarats such as Carleen Sky Aclan and The Mall Princess and STMS premier talent Cherryz Mendoza. List of talents *Cara Eriguel (born on May 2, 1988: 2012-present) *Richard Yap (2012-present) *Tom Taus (born on April 28, 1986: 2012-present) *Victor Anastacio (born on August 1, 1986: 2012-present) *Yassi Benitez (2012-present) *Achie Lim (2012-present) *Carlos Agassi (2012-present) *Jeffrey Hidalgo (born in 1977: 2012-present) *Xyriel Manabat (2012-present) *Tricia Santos (2012-present) *Sue Ramirez (2012-present) *Albie Casiño (2012-present) *Joshua Dionisio (2012-present) *Julian Estrada (2012-present) *Alexandra Macanan (born on December 4, 1998: 2012-present) *Nicole Andersson (2012-present) *Paul Jake Castillo (2012-present) *Nathan Lopez (2012-present) *Lance Lucido (2013-present) *Amy Nobleza (2013-present) *Kyle Balili (2013-present) *Mutya Orquia (2013-present) *Joshen Bernardo (2013-present) *Kendra Kramer (2013-present) *Miguel Vergara (2013-present) *Thirdy Lacson (2013-present) *Alyanna Angeles (2013-present) *Ashley Cabrera (2013-present) *Ogie Escanilla (2013-present) *Belle Mariano (2013-present) *Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr. (2013-present) *Mavy Legaspi (2013-present) *Cassy Legaspi (2013-present) *Sofia Andres (2013-present) *Bianca Casado (2013-present) *Celine Lim (2013-present) *Angel Sy (2013-present) *Michael Pangilinan (born in November 26, 1996: 2013-present) *Hazel Faith dela Cruz (2013-present) *Ingrid dela Paz (2013-present) *Aria Clemente (2013-present) *Dominic Roque (2013-present) *Claire Ruiz (2013-present) *Dale Baldillo (2013-present) *Bianca Yao (2013-present) *AJ Muhlach (2013-2016, 2016-present, also with Viva Artist Agency from 2010 at present; returned to TV5 from 2011 to 2012 and 2016 before he returned to IBC) *Marlo Mortel (2013-present) *Valeen Montenegro (2014-2015, 2016-present) *Abigail Francisco Macapagal (2013-present) *Miguel Aguila (2013-present) *Jodi Sta. Maria (2013-present) *Rodjun Cruz (2013-present) *Vangie Martelle (2013-present) *Janella Salvador (2013-present) *Gabbi Garcia (born on December 2, 1998: 2013-2014, 2015-present) *Chelseah Ongsee (born in March 18, 1999: 2013-present) *Sachzna Laparan (born on May 27, 1998: 2013-present) *BJ Forbes (born on March 27, 1998: 2013-present) *CJ Navato (2013-present) *Carlo Lacana (2013-present) *Jane de Leon (born in November 22, 1998: 2013-2015, 2016-present) *Jazz Ocampo (2013-2015, 2016-present) *Kurt Perez (2013-present) *Anna Vicente (2013-present) *Raine Salamante (2013-present) *Kiko Estrada (2013-2015, 2017-present) *Aria Cariño (2013-present) *Eugene Herrera (born on August 31, 1996: 2013-present) *Caleb Gotico (born in December 23, 1998: 2013-present) *Coleen Garcia (2013-present) *Robi Domingo (2013-present) *Erin Ocampo (2013-present) *Joseph Andre Garcia (2013-present) *Chienna Filomeno (born on August 16, 1996: 2013-present) *Paul Salas (2013-present) *Claudia Barretto (born in: July 26, 1999: 2013-present) *Kristine Sablan (born in February 1, 2001: 2013-2015, 2016-present) *Kobe Paras (2013-present) *Rico dela Paz (born on May 27, 1996: 2013-present) *Paolo Santiago (2013-present) *Yna Uy (born on September 14, 2001: 2013-present) *Diego Loyzaga (2013-present) *Michelle Vito (2013-present) *Teejay Marquez (2013-present) *Mario Maurer (2014-present) *Paolo Contis (2014-present) *Empress Schuck (2014-present) *Charee Pineda (2014-present) *Bryan Santos (born on October 31: 2014-present) *Baifern Pimchanok (2014-present) *John Wayne Sace (2014-present) *Jerome Ponce (2014-present) *Kelly dela Cruz (2014-present) *Renz Valerio (2014-present) *Ysabel Ortega (born on January 25, 1999: 2014-present) *John Manalo (2014-present) *Mariel Pamintuan (2014-present) *Yves Flores (2014-present) *Jiro Manio (2014-present) *Erin Ocampo (2014-present) *Slater Young (2014-present) *Pierro Vergara (2014-present) *Khalil Ramos (2014-present) *Kyle Vergara (2014-present) *Nathaniel Britt (2014-present) *Aaliyah Benisano (born in March 15, 2000: 2014-present) *Sasha Gloria (Sasha Raphaelle Gloria) (born in July 21, 2000: 2014-present) *Pat Deligero (born in October 25, 1999: 2014-present) *Lloyd Zaragoza (2014-present) *Wowie de Guzman (2014-present) *Princess Ryan (2014-present) *Jao Mapa (2014-present) *Lucho Agoncillo (2015-present) *Larah Claire Sabroso (born in March 25, 2005: 2015-present) *Alwyn Uytingco (2015-present) *Jennica Garcia (2015-present) *Jayda Avanzado (2015-present) *Raikko Mateo (2015-present) *Carlos Dala (2015-present) *Luis Gabriel Moreno (2015-present) *Jervy delos Reyes (born April 17, 1999: 2015-present) *Marvelous Alejo (2015-present) *Alyssa Angeles (since Secarats in 2014-2015, 2015-present) *Rayver Cruz (2015-present) *Manolo Pedrosa (2015-present) *Carl Alexander Acosta (born in March 31, 2003: (2015-present) *JB Agustin (2015-present) *Christine Veloira (2015-present) *Zarah Deligero (2015-present) *Fred Payawan (2015-present) *Kaye Abad (2015-present) *Nicole Uysiuseng (2015-present) *Kym Vergara (born in January 26, 1999: 2015-present) *Errol Abalayan (born in February 27, 1991: 2016-present) *Sophie Albert (2016-present) *Byron Ortile (2016-present) *Riva Quenery (born in May 29, 1998: Dancing with the Stars season 1 grand winner; February 14, 2016-present) *JM de Guzman (2016-present) *Martin Escudero (2016-present) *Paolo Onesa (2016-present) *Arno Morales (2016-present) *Gwen Zamora (2016-present) *Carl John Barrameda (2016-present) *Zia Marquez (2016-present) *Jana Agoncillo (2016-present) *Ayla Mendero (2016-present) *Rita Gaviola (2016-present) *Russiane Jandris Ilao (born on September 17, 2001: 2016-present) *Erika Rabara (2016-present) *Shaun Salvador (2016-present) *Carla Humphries (2016-present) *Lianne Valentin (born in August 16, 2001: 2016-present) *John James Uy (2016-present) *Jan Manual (2016-present) *Mara Lopez (2016-present) *Markki Stroem (2016-present) *Jasmine Curtis-Smith (2016-present) *Chanel Morales (born in October 30, 1995: 2016-present) *Joem Bascon (2016-present) *Rizza Diaz (2016-present) *Nina Jose (2016-present) *Melissa Ricks (2016-present) *Fred Lo (2016-present) *EJ Jallorina (2016-present) *Akihiro Blanco (2016-present) *John Bermundo (2016-present) *Heaven Peralejo (2016-present) *Angeli Nicole Sanoy (2016-present) *Sandy Talag (2016-present) *Erich Gonzales (2017-present) *Jane Oineza (2017-present) *Axel Torres (born in August 17, 1993: 2017-present) *Barbie Imperial (born in August 1, 1998: 2017-present) *Nikki Gonzales (born in February 23, 2000: 2017-present)\ *Julia Monica Caldito (2017-present) *Prince Villanueva (2017-present) *Kit Thompson (2017-present) *Kenzo Gutierrez (born in February 17, 1997: 2017-present) *Krystal Reyes (2017-present) *Ryan Boyce (2017-present) *Tom Doromal (2017-present) *Nikki Samonte (2017-present) *Sabrina Man (2017-present) *Anjo Damiles (2017-present) *Jacob Benedicto (2017-present) *Jake Vargas (2017-present) *Tommy Penaflor (2017-present) 'Secarats Artist Group' (Secarats Talent Management Services) *Cherryz Mendoza (born in March 21, 2001: since Secarats in 2014-present, 2015-present) *Justin Ward (Justin Nicholas Ward) (since Secarats in 2014-present, 2016-present) *Francis Magundayao (IBC Talent Center: 2012-2015, now with Secarats: 2015-present) *Hiro Volante (born in June 10: since Secarats in 2014-present, 2016-present) *Carleen Sky Aclan (born in 2011 since Secarats in 2014-present, 2016-present) *Francyss Abuan (born in October 8: since Secarats in 2014-present, 2016-present) *Keith Cruz (born in August 4, 2001: The Runaway Princess: since Secarats in 2014-present, 2016-present) *Denise Canlas (born in February 6: The Kikay Beauty: since Secarats in 2014-present, 2016-present) *Michael Tañeca (Michael Manongsong Tañeca) (since Secarats in 2014-present, 2016-present) *Franchesca Salcedo (IBC Talent Center: 2013-2015, now with Secarats: 2015-present) *Renz Aytona (born in July 5, 2003: The Pop Ballad Prince: since Secarats in 2014-present, 2016-present) *Alessandra Sophia (since Secarats in 2014-present, 2016-present) *John Joseph Miraflores (since Secarats in 2014-present, 2016-present) *Stephanie Bangcot (since Secarats in 2014-present, 2016-present) *Carl Longno (Carl Jhaphet Perez Longno) (since Secarats in 2015-present, 2016-present) *Elijah Rodriguez (since Secarats in 2015-present, 2016-present) *Sarah Ortega (born in February 15: since Secarats in 2014-present, 2016-present) *Aaron Rosario (born in October 15, 2003: since Secarats in 2014-present, 2016-present) *Analyn Nacion (2016-present) *Patrisha Samson (born in April 5: since Secarats in 2014-present, 2016-present) *Erika Mae Salas (born in October 21: since Secarats in 2014-present, 2016-present) *Aries Ace Espanola (since Secarats in 2014-present, 2016-present) *Harold Rementilla (The Boy Next Door: since Secarats in 2015-present, 2016-present) *Jedrik Yamio (since Secarats in 2016-present, 2016-present) *Raisa Dayrit (born in May 20, 2002: The Snapchat Princess: since Secarats in 2015-present, 2016-present) *Basti Gonzales (born in January 6, 2001: 2016-present) *Margaret Planas (born in March 5, 2002: 2016-present) *Adrian Desabille (since Secarats in 2016-present, 2016-present) *Miguel David (since Secarats in 2014-present, 2016-present) *Via Saroca (born in 2001: since Secarats in 2015-present, The Powerful Princess: 2016-present) *Angelina Cruz (born in September 24, 2001: since Secarats in 2016-present, 2016-present) *Crissel Ignacio (Crissel Garcia Ignacio: since Secarats in 2016-present, The Teen Darling Diva: 2016-present) *Krystin Dayrit (born in April 22: since Secarats in 2016-present, 2016-present) *Alliah Michelle (Alliah Michell Alison Kais) (since Secarats in 2016-present, 2016-present) *Yves Yamio (since Secarats in 2016-present, 2016-present) *Dexie Daulat (born in October 26, 2002) (IBC Talent Center: 2013-2016, now with Secarats: 2016-present) *Hype 5ive (2016-present) (the Filipino boy band of Secarats Talent Management Servives and Secarats Artist Group) **Almer Cason (born in: January 31, 1998: 2017-present) **Jestin Manalo (born in: September 23, 1997: 2017-present) **Christian Salonga (born in: May 19, 1999: 2017-present) **Leslie Santos Diaz (born in August 15, 2001: 2017-present) **Sceven Nolasco (Mark Sceven Nolasco) (born in May 30, 2000: 2017-present) *Andres Muhlach (born in November 6, 2001: 2016-present) *Ryan James Bacalla (born in April 9, 2001: 2017-present) *Grae Fernandez (Bida Best 2016 grand winner: 2016-present) *Jhazmyne Tobias (Jhazmyne Claire Tobias: born in August 4, 2001) (Bida Best 2016 1st runner-up: 2016-present) *Joyce Abestano (Andrea Joyce Gutierrez Abestano: born in October 24, 2001) (Bida Best 2016 gorgeous 2st runner-up: 2016-present) *Fenech Veloso (August 22, 2002: 2016-present) *Zonia Mejia (born in August 26, 2001: 2016-present) *Helena Nicole de Jose (born in March 4, 2009: 2016-present) *NJ Roben Asunto (2017-present) *Jaime Yllana (2017-present) *Lorin Gabriella Bektas (born in August 3, 2003: 2017-present) *Chacha Cañete (2017-present) *Zaijian Jaranilla (2017-present) *Kira Balinger (born in August 3, 2000: 2012-2015, now with Secarats: 2017-present) 'Former' *Inah Estrada (2012-2016, moved to GMA Network and now in her screen name Inah de Brlen) *Andrei Felix (born on May 22, 1983: 2013-2016, now on CNN Philippines) *Diether Ocampo (2013-2015, moved to TV5, returned to IBC from 2016-2017 before moving to GMA Network) *Ella Cruz (2013-2015, now with Viva Artist Agency since 2015 and moved to TV5 from 2015 to 2016, returned to IBC in 2016 at present) *RK Bagatsing (2013-2015, moved to ABS-CBN) *Liza Soberano (2013-2016, now with ABS-CBN) *Mccoy de Leon (2013-2016, moved to ABS-CBN) *Elisse Joson (2013-2016, moved to ABS-CBN) *Kristofer Martin (2014-2016, returned to GMA Network) *Aljur Abrenica (2014-2015, 2017, moved to ABS-CBN) *Mika Dela Cruz (2014-2016, moved to GMA Network) *Lexi Fernandez (2016-2017) References See also *IBC launches its own Kapinoy Talent Center and new reality show in Miss Universe *IBC-13 to develop own talent stable *Controversy of IBC-13 for Secarats *Secarats, IBC-13 partner in nationwide talent search *'Bida Best 2016' Premieres this July 30 on IBC-13 *Looking for someone ‘Bida Best’ *Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation External links * IBC Talent Center's official site Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Entertainment companies of the Philippines Category:IBC Talent Center